Trailers
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Here are some trailers for stories that I might or might not write. Check them out and give me your honest opinion.
1. Chapter 1

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon

We open up to a big forest. Trees were viewed from above and a few leaves flew in the wind. We see two girls walking side by side talking like any other girls would.

"I'm so glad it's summer and finally I graduated. Soon I'll be going to high school."

"Yeah and we don't have to worry about homework. We can spend the whole summer together." The girls went deeper and deeper into the woods.

"So what do you think we'll do this summer?"

"Well we could..." The conversation was interrupted by a loud and strange roar. Strange to the second girl ,but familiar to the first.

"What... What's that noise?" stuttered the second girl.

"I... I don't know... It... It couldn't be... Could it?" pondered the first one.

"Umm lets go back." the second girl started to turn around.

"No way! Lets go investigate this."

"What? You want to go see what that noise was? Are you crazy? It could have been a.. a wild bear or something. We could be mauled."

"Come on don't be a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken and I'm not going in there."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please! Please! Please!"

"Sine when did you want to go exploring?"

"PPPPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!"

"If you think that will work your wrong."

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"UGGHH ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! JUST STOP THAT!"

"Thank you." the first girl smiled sweetly.

"You know that annoys me." the second girl frowned as she followed her.

"And that's why I do it." the second girl just rolled her eyes.

The two girls soon walked further in. They then came up in a clearing. It had a waterfall and a lake. It had rocks surrounding the background and green grass on the ground. The girls stood behind a rock and viewed around.

"Wow it's beautiful!" said the second girl.

"Yeah! Beautiful and... familiar." The first girl thought about it but quickly shrugged it off and took out her IPhone to take pictures.

"What are you doing?" asked the confused second girl.

"What? I'm just taking some pictures. I mean this cove's beautiful isn't it?"

"Well yeah but I didn't know you like photography."

The girl just shrugged and smiled as she continued to take her pictures.

Her phototaking was interrupted by a sudden black image flying right in front of them. Causing them to fall back behind the rock.

"Oh my gosh! What was that?" the second girl turned to the first with a surprised look on her face.

"I... I don't know... I thought I saw a..."

"Ok we gotta get out of here." the second girl was about to get up but the first girl grabbed her arm.

"Wait I want to see this."

"Are you crazy? Do you know what it could be. I'm not looking."

"Well whatever it is. It might see you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen."

The second girl just sighed. "Alright."

The first smiled and they both then peeked from the rock and were both shocked at what they saw. Especially the first one. Shocked but almost excited.

There in the cove was a creature. It was sleek black and had yellowish green eyes. It had a cat like head with two ear-like appendages. It had also two large bat-like wings and a tail with two pairs of fins. One closer to the body. The other at the end of the tail leaving a small part of it out. It also had sharp teeth that were quickly retracted into it's mouth.

"Is...isn't that Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon?" questioned the second girl.

"Yeah, well...Actually no. It can't be Toothless." explained the first.

"Why not? I mean it looks like Toothles." the second girl asked.

"Well yeah it does but first of all I don't see Hiccup around. Second of all, see this one has both it's tailfins." the first girl pointed to the Night Fury's tail and the second girl looked.

"Oh. Ok then. So if it's not Toothless, then does that mean..."

"GET DOWN!" the first girl whispered and pulled her friend down. "It almost saw us."

"Yeah, thanks. Hey we just saw a real live dragon right?"

"Yeah I know." the first girl smiled at that thought.

"Can you belive this?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing's for sure."

"What?"

"This summer has just gotten intresting." The first girl smiled and the second on rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

How a Fangirl and a Not So BIg Fangirl Trains a Dragon Trailer2

Author's note: Ok, this is the second trailer for How A Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon. The first one was a preview trailer. This is the full trailer for the upcoming story. Here we go.

Annnnnnnnd ACTION!

We open up to a park. Many kids were playing and laughing. We then see these two girls who were walking together into a woods having a conversation when a roar was heard that shocked them both.

"What...what was that?" asked one of the girls.

The screen flashes to the two girls entering a cove in the woods.

"Hello...is anyone there?" a growl was the only response.

"Who's there?" the growl was louder and was coming from behind.

The girls turned and both there mouths dropped wide open. For there standing in front of them was a Night Fury.

"Michelle? That's... that's a...a"

"Night Fury." finished the girl "Michelle."

The scene cuts to the two girls giving the Night Fury a fish. The Night Fury grabbed the fish and chomped it down. It the approached closer to girls until they sat in front of a rock.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no no." but the Night Fury just regurgitated the fish and spat it on them. "Ew."

The Night Fury sat on it's haunches and stared at the girls with a blank expression.

"You better eat it." whispered Michelle.

"What? No way!" the Night Fury growled a little at that statement.

"You better or you'll make it mad."

The girl sighed but was took a bite of the fish along with the other. They both looked like they were gonna be sick once they swallowed it.

"OK, that was the most disgusting fish I ever eat!" the girl spat out the foul flavor and went to the lake to wash her mouth.

"Well now you know how Hiccup felt." smiled Michelle still sitting where she was.

The scene cuts to the girls reaching out their hands as the dragon pressed it's nose into their palms. They looked at the dragon and smiled.

A new scene appeared as the girls rode the dragon in the skies cheering with glee until suddenly a helicopter came in clear view. "LOOK OUT!"

The scene cut to the girls and the dragon falling in the skies until diving into a lake.

Soaking wet Michelle exclaimed. "THAT WAS AWSOME!" and her friend lied back tired in the grass and the Night Fury smacked herself on the forehead.

The scene cuts to the girls sitting beside the dragon. "Where do you think she comes from?" asked one of them.

The scene cuts again to the girls and the Night Fury viewing from hiding a lab with many dragons from How To Train Your Dragon. All in cages.

What they saw next was what shocked them the most. They saw inside a giant steel walled cage was a giant dragonlike thing that resembles what all the dragons had feared.

"Oh gods that's the Red Death!" whispered Michelle.

Short scenes soon came.

Michelle and her friend talking in the cove. "We have to tell someone!"

the scene shows men in the army shooting at the Red Death with Michelle's voice from above. "If we don't then there will probably be another Dragon\Human War."

The scene cuts back to the two girls. "And I'm pretty sure there will not be a Hiccup to come and end this with Toothless."

The scene shows the girls' Night Fury being captured and put in chains by the army. "No! Don't hurt her!" screamed Michelle. Both girls reach for their dragon but were held back by soldier.

Another scene came of the Night Fury being loaded in chains and carried by helicopters followed by tanks and trucks.

The scene cuts to the girls watching from a building. "Why did I even try to befriend that dragon?" Michelle questioned aloud.

The scene shows the girls sneaking into a helicopter. "Ok let's do this."

They seated in. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?" asked one of them.

"Ugh...No" answered Michelle.

"Oh we're gonna die."

The next scene shows the girls flying into battle area and their dragon was scene.

"Let her go!" shouted Michelle.

Suddenly the Red Death bursted out and roared. "Oh my gods!" said Michelle whom she and her friend were already on their Night Fury.

We see Michelle, her friend, and her Night Fury flying in front of the Red Death. "Alright let's go. Let's go. Let's go."

We see them flying in dark clouds. "Let's kick it up a notch." Michelle said smirking.

We see montages of scenes. We see the Night Fury shooting fire bolts at the Red Death. We see the girls and the dragon flying fast together. (In the skies above the cove) We see the Red Death attacking from behind. "GABY!" Michelle shouted.

"Yeah!" We watch as the girls fly in the sky and we see the title appearing. How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon.

We see then a scene with two girls in the building. "Well what are you gonna do?" "Gaby" asked.

"Meh. Maybe something stupid." said Michelle smiling a little.

"Well I think we already done that." Gaby smirked.

"Then as good old Hiccup would say something crazy." Michelle smiled deviously and the screen turns to black with the words shown. Coming Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon 2

A.N.: Well I mentioned in my collection of oneshots Training Your Dragon Fangirl Style that their will be a sequel coming soon and here is the trailer for it. I'll write the sequel as soon as I can but for now enjoy the trailer.

Annnnnnnnd ACTION!

A scene opens of Michelle and Gaby at the Training Ring. They were giving another lesson about Dragon Training.

"Ok people it's time for flying lessons!" Michelle called who was on Luna with Gaby right behind her. Everyone took off and flew to the skies.

"Life is always great being a dragon rider." said Michelle's voice as the scene plays. "You get to go on amazing flights and adventures, and you get great friends."

A scene shows of Michelle and Gaby cheering as they went on a flight with Luna, who roared in joy.

"But it's not always easy, especially now because..."

"Michelle!" her mom called and Michelle came down.

"Yeah mom what is it?" she asked.

"Remember you have school coming up." her mom said bringing a shocked realization on Michelle's face.

Meanwhile Gaby parents were packing up some things and Gaby came to the room and looked curiously at them.

"Mom what's going on?" she asked curiously as she watched the scene.

"Well summer is almost over and you have school soon." her mother answered facing her.

"And?" Gaby asked not yet getting the idea.

"We have to move back to New Jersey now." her mom said sadly knowing what this means.

"What?" Gaby asked. A shocked expression was on her face.

The scene cuts to the two girls standing in the cove both looking unhappy.

"This stinks now we won't see eachother much again." Gaby said angrily.

"Yeah" Michelle agreed. "and what about Dragon Training?"

The scene cuts to each girl at their new school, both looking sad and missing someone. Another scene came of them at the Training Ring giving lessons, and one more came of them tiredly at home doing homework and studying.

"High school is not easy." Gaby commented as they were standing in the Training Ring alone.

Michelle turned to her with a frown. "You think?"

The screen was black now and word appeared And What's Worse. Then the screen flashes to the two girls watching T.V. in Michelle's living room. The T.V. came to a view and a news reporter was announcing a news that shocked them both.

"This is just in. The notorious scientist Dr. Harvord Atom has just escaped from Federal Prison and is now missing and no where to be found." a picture of Harvord was shown above the news reporter for the viewers to see.

"WHAT?" Michelle and Gaby asked at the same time. they looked at eachother and back at the screen in shock.

The scene flashes to an evil laugh coming from Dr. Atom in a dark room and huge growl came from that room as well. Huge dragon eyes opened facing the screen.

The girls are now hugging eachother in front of of car. Gaby's mother was in the driver's seat. They smiled and Michelle's voice said "Whatever happens,we'll always be best friends."

The screen suddenly flashes to the two girls arguing in the cove.

"Since when did you became a Mrs. Do-My-Best-Every-Day?" Gaby asked angrily.

"Since you moved away!" Michelle shouted. Silence came between them. Gaby looked hurt and Michelle breathed heavily.

The screen flashes to Michelle talking to her mother.

"I think you have to take a break from Dragon Training." her mom said.

"No!" Michelle protested in a shout. "No I can't ok I can do both."

"How?"

"I have to." she says holding back a cry. "I just have to." Her mother looked sadly at her.

The screen flashes to Michelle in the lab with scientists and soldiers looking at a computer. Dr. Atom was on the screen in front of a tied up Gaby. "If you want her back alive" he said evilly "you have to bring me the dragons and Michelle." Michelle looked scared the most out of everyone.

Michelle was now seen riding Luna leading a group of dragon riders in the sky, Ziggurastica the second on her shoulder. They were flying overseas to somewhere.

Michelle and Gaby stand next to eachother with Luna smiling. "Ready for a flight Luna?" Michelle asked and Luna nodded. They were taking off to the skies and to the sun. The title How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style 2 appeared on the screen. Ziggurastica the second came forward, gave a sly wink, and flew off leaving the words Coming Soon to appear left on the screen.


	4. Chapter 4

How The Phantom Stole Christmas

Saphirabrightscale presents to you, an unusual story about the most infamous ghost of all time.

Soft piano music plays as a snowflake flies in the breeze. A town was shown below with people clambering in and out of shops. Shouts and shoves were made as everyone carried various shopping bags.

Everyone in Paris loved Christmas a lot.

A blonde man stood in front of a podium, two men, each holding stacks of paper, and a woman with dark brown curls stood behind, smiling at the people who listen to his words. "I wish you all to have the best Christmas ever!" Everyone cheered and clapped as he grinned, drinking in their attention.

But the Phantom, who lives beneath the Opera House...Did not.

The jolly music played loudly. Even down below, in an underground lair, a man with a white mask that covers half of his face hummed to himself with a small smile as wrote a letter.

"... Ahhh!" He shuddered and dropped his pen upon catching himself. He growled and looked up where the music played as he covered his ears.

"Blast this Christmas music! It's always joyful and triumphant."

Pacing around in his lair he grumbled "I must stop this Christmas from coming."

He casually sits by his organ. "Even if I do so I've got nothing to wear."

He stands in front of mirror with a Santa Claus outfit on. "I feel ridiculous."

Later on he comes to the mirror with the same outfit, but also bearing a skull mask and a sword. "Much better."

"Uh...Monsieur Phantom?" A girl with blonde hair, and a ribbon tied on in, stood nervously behind the Phantom as he passionately played his organ.

The blonde girl, holding a piece of paper, follows the Phantom as he storms away. "I know you hate Christmas, but what if this all just some misunderstanding?"

"Who knows..." he smiled and the girl stepped out of the mirror and into a dressing room. "This may actually change my entire outlook on life!"

The blonde girl smiled. "Really?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"No" He slammed the door at her face.

He stands, dressed as the Red Death, grinning in front of everyone as they gasped upon seeing him. "Have you missed me good messieurs?" The blonde man glared as descended the stairs.

The woman with brown curls bore a smile when seeing the Phantom. She ascended the stairs as he descended, eyes locked on each other's. "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Ten years?" She danced with him.

"Ten years, five days, and eighteen hours." She blinked in surprise and he smirked.

"Meg, what did you do?" a woman holding a cane asked the blonde girl, who turned to her, unable to speak.

"I just wanted everybody to be together for Christmas."

The Phantom stood in front of a mirror without his mask, staring at his deformed face. "That Phantom is nothing but blight on society. He has a face as ugly as a beast..."

He looks down at an X-Ray machine that revealed a heart, smaller than a normal, healthy, size, and beating weakly. "and a heart as small as a mouse."

"I thought Christmas was about being with everyone you love." Meg watched sadly, seeing everyone clamber through stores, and hearing the repeated words "I want.".

"I had enough of this and I am going to do something about it!"

Meg crept into the dressing room and closed the door behind her. She went to the mirror, staring at the reflection in it. Stepping closer, she felt through until she pulled something and it opened. She bit her lip and hesitated before stepping in and closing the door behind her.

Come read a tale, about How The Phantom Stole Christmas.

"What happened to you?" the woman holding the cane asked a man and a couple of ballet girls.

"He was here! It was the Phantom of the Opera!" The Phantom stood in the rafters smirking.


End file.
